Totoro
Totoro is a forest spirit in My Neighbor Totoro, in which the film is named after. As well as being a character in this film, Totoro acts as the mascot for Studio Ghibli. There are several different versions of him, a big Totoro, a medium sized one (the blue one, also known as Chu Totoro), and a tiny Totoro (the white one, also known as Chibi Totoro). It is thought that Totoro is the king of the forest, as he is the biggest and the little ones follow him. He inhabits the Camphor Tree. Personality Totoro is generally friendly and kind, this is shown as he helps Mei and Satsuki's sprouts to grow, and when he helps find Mei towards the end. He is also assumed to be a good leader, since he is the King of the Forest. Appearance Totoro The main Totoro has a round, muddy grey belly with seven arrow head shapes aligned along his chest, and stands at around 2.1 meters (7 feet) in height. The fur on the rest of his body (arms, feet, head and back) is a dark muddy brown colour. He has six long whiskers and when he's smiling his grin spreads across most of his face. When he isn't, his mouth is small and represented by a small dash. His eyes are wide and circular and his ears stick up like those of a cat. He has a tail that isn't very long and is fairly rounded, like a stub and his feet have three long nails on each and small. circular grey pads underneath, Totoro is 21243 Pounds. Chu Totoro Chu Totoro is blue, and has a muddy grey belly with three arrowheads. He is the medium Totoro and is usually seen carrying a bag of acorns. He is less than a foot tall in height. He has no whiskers and he has a worried and/or neutral expression. His eyes are wide and his mouth is not seen. His nose is represented by a dash. His ears stick up sort of like a rabbit. His tail is a stub and each of his feet has three claws. Chibi Totoro Chibi Totoro is white. He is able to turn invisible for a short period of time. Mostly he appears half white and half see-through. He is the smallest Totoro and is usually seen next to Chu Totoro. He is less than a foot tall in height. He has no whiskers and he has a worried and/or neutral expression. His eyes are wide and his mouth is not seen. His nose is represented by a small bump. His ears stick up sort of like a rabbit. He has no claws or tail. = Relationships Mei Kusakabe Mei is the first human to meet Totoro in the film, and she and Totoro seem to get along well. Since Totoro helps Mei and Satsuki's saplings grow and helps find her, it seems like he cares about her. Satsuki Kusakabe Satsuki and Totoro also seem to get on well, as Satsuki is excited to meet Totoro when she first hears about him, and Totoro helps her at various times throughout the film. Tatsuo Kusakabe Totoro and Tatsuo never actually meet in the film, but Tatsuo believes in Totoro's existence despite this, and he acts warmly towards him. It isn't clear what Totoro's opinion of Tatsuo isn't shown, but it seems that he doesn't really have an opinion on him, as they never meet and Tatsuo doesn't seem to bother his home. Extra Appearances *He appears as a stuffed animal in Kiki's Delivery Service as an inter-Ghibli reference. *In Toy Story 3, Totoro makes a brief cameo as a stuffed animal. He is seen in many scenes throughout the film and also in the end credits where he juggles aliens. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Inter Ghibli Category:Males